


Clothes Make the Man

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody give Murray a makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

Nick shook his head in amused disgust, watching Murray apply yet another layer of tape to his oft-mended glasses.

"Murray, give it up," he finally said. 

"Huh?"

"Isn't about time that you got yourself a new pair of glasses?"

Murray looked up, startled, as both of his best friends nodded at him. He squinted appraisingly at his thick glasses.

"Well...I suppose I should get my eyes checked. It's been awhile -"

"Ever considered getting contacts?" Cody asked. "You've got beautiful eyes, Murray. It's a shame nobody ever sees 'em behind those glasses."

"And, we have blush!" Nick said, laughing as Murray's cheeks flushed red. "Two points for Cody!"

"Aw, guys," Murray grinned. "But -- really, contacts? You think so? Aren't they kind of expensive, though?"

"Didn't you just get a royalty check the other day?"

"Well, yeah. But there's the payment on the stereo, and the electricity bill -" 

"Murray." Cody rolled his eyes impatiently. "How many times do we have to tell you? Your royalty payments are just that. Yours." 

"That's right," Nick put in. "You obviously need new glasses. Why not treat yourself to something different?" 

"Well, but...regular glasses are fine. And I get a good deal on these frames, guys! They always have them in stock, too. They've never had to special order them..." 

"Gee, I wonder why?" Cody asked innocently, making a face at Nick. 

Shaking his head, Nick handed him the phone. "Why don't you see if you can get an appointment with the eye doctor today, Boz?" 

"Well..." 

"Murray!" Nick sounded exasperated. "Will you --" 

"Hang on a second, Nick," Cody chuckled. "I know how to get Murray to do what you want." Tipping Murray's head back, Cody stole a kiss, stroking the back of the slender man's head. "Mmmm," he said, finally. "So, Murray?" 

"Hm? Oh, contacts...yes, Cody." 

Cody smiled triumphantly at Nick, who rolled his eyes, amused. 

\---- 

"Now, how does that feel?" the optometrist asked, leaning forward to look into Murray's eyes. 

Murray blinked rapidly, looking from the doctor to the approving smiles of his friends. "Like I've got something in my eyes," he said wonderingly. "It's sort of an odd sensation, being able to see without glasses. It's interesting, I'll say that for sure." 

"Do they feel okay, Murray?" Cody asked. 

"They feel...funny. But I suppose I could get used to it." 

"It can take a couple of days to get used to the feeling of wearing them," the doctor said. "But it's worth it. I've had them for a few years, myself." 

"He'll take them," Nick nodded. 

Murray stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. _Wow, so that's what I look like without glasses on. Usually my face is so blurry in the bathroom mirror._

\----- 

"How about some lunch?" Nick suggested. 

"Yeah, that sounds good -" 

"Hey, guys, wait a second," Cody said, pausing to look in the window of a menswear store. 

"You need more clothes, Cody?" Nick laughed. "Your wardrobe already takes up more than half of our closet as it is, man!" 

"Not for me," Cody hissed, cutting his eyes towards Murray. After a moment's thought, Nick nodded with a grin. 

The next thing Murray knew, he was standing in front of a mirror in the dressing room area, fidgeting in new khakis and a shirt. 

"I still say you should try on that sweater," Cody mused. 

"Geez, man. You and your sweaters," Nick groaned. "Enough with the sweaters, already." He swatted Murray's hand away from the top button of the shirt. "I already told you no, Murray. Leave it alone." 

"Are you sure, Nick? It feels funny to leave it unbuttoned." 

"I'm sure, Murray. It looks better this way, really." 

"I don't know, guys," Murray said. "The clothes are nice, but..." he lowered his voice conspiritorally. "They're kind of expensive." 

"They're supposed to be expensive, Murray. This isn't KMart, after all." 

"That's right. Quality stuff will last you longer." 

"My old stuff has lasted a good long time," Murray muttered. His friends ignored this comment. 

"Do you like them?" Cody asked, adjusting Murray's shirt collar. Murray shoved his hand away, looking amused. 

"Nice fit," Nick nodded. 

"They're nice," Murray repeated. "But they're not really...me, are they?" 

"Of course they're you," Cody laughed. "Get back in there, you've got a bunch more stuff to try on. How about that silk shirt next?" 

"Good idea," Nick said softly, chuckling as they watched Murray scurry back to the dressing room. "He likes silk a lot. It gives him ideas." 

"Nice ideas," Cody smiled. 

"If we play our cards right, maybe we can talk him into getting rid of that green plaid suitcoat, huh?" 

"Ohhh, yeah! Great idea, Nick! Maybe we can burn it...toast marshmallows?" 

"Naw, it'd never burn. Probably melt all over the forward deck..." 

_Ahh, silk_ , Murray thought, standing in the dressing room. _Well, it's expensive, but Cody does have good taste in clothes. Maybe..._

\---- 

"Lunch?" Cody suggested. 

Loaded down with shopping bags, Murray nodded. 

"You know, I should get my hair cut soon," Nick mentioned. "Murray? How about you?" 

"How about me, what?" Murray asked. 

"Haircut, Boz," Nick explained patiently. "When was the last time you got a haircut?" 

Murray thought for a long moment as Nick and Cody traded an exasperated look. "I guess I don't know for sure, Nick." He reached behind, brushing his hair off the collar of the new shirt that the guys had insisted he wear home. "A little long, huh?" 

"Yeah. Come on, it's just down the street." 

"This is great," Cody snickered. "Now we can finally find out all your beauty secrets, huh, Nick? Maybe we can find out what it is that they spray on your head to keep your hairline looking like it isn't receding!" 

"Shut up, Cody. Murray, let's go." 

"What happened to lunch?" Murray muttered to himself. Hoisting the bags into his arms, he followed meekly behind his friends. 

\---- 

His back turned toward the mirror, Murray tried to look over his shoulder to watch what the barber was doing, but the older man turned his head back to face his friends. 

"Stop fidgeting, Boz," Cody chided. "You'll see when it's done." 

"That's right," Nick nodded. "Hey, Bill. A little more off the sides, do you think?" 

Murray looked at his friends a little uneasily, but did his best to relax and let the barber work. Not that I have a lot of choice in this, anyway, other than leaping out of the chair and running down the street. 

Finally, after several minutes, Bill the barber put down his scissors and comb. Murray squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he was turned to face the mirror. 

"Okay, open your eyes!" 

Meekly, Murray opened them. Instinctively, he reached for his shirt pocket to retrieve his glasses, stopping short as he remembered that he didn't need them anymore. He blinked in amazement at the transformation. 

_Oh my god. Is that me? I guess it must be, but..._

"Hey, Murray, you look great! Just look at yourself!" Cody's enthusiasm drowned out his own thoughts. 

"Fantastic," Nick agreed. 

Bill nodded proudly, accepting the cheers from Murray's friends, and a wordless handshake from the client, himself. 

"It's a lot shorter, but it works," Cody grinned. 

"A lot neater," Nick smiled. 

"It's great. Murray? You haven't said a word! What do you think?" 

"Wow," Murray said blankly, still looking at himself in the mirror. Nick and Cody traded proud smiles. "How about some lunch?" 

\---- 

In the restaurant, Murray looked around him anxiously. 

"What's wrong?" Cody finally asked. 

"Shh! I don't know about this, guys," Murray whispered. "I feel like people are staring at me." 

Cody and Nick glanced around, puzzled. 

"Well, a couple of people are looking," Nick chuckled, "but I don't think anybody is staring." 

"Why are they looking? Is something wrong?" Murray asked. 

"Nothing's wrong. You know what?" Cody smiled. "If they're staring, it's probably because they're thinking 'gee, who's that gorgeous guy sitting there with Nick and Cody?' Isn't that right, Nick?" 

"Absolutely." 

"You really think so?" 

"Eat your lunch, Boz," Nick told him. "Relax. You look great!" 

"You're sure? I mean...is it me?" 

"Who else would it be, Murray? Eat." 

"Hey," Cody offered, "you know what we should do? Go dancing!" 

"Dancing?" Murray looked dubious, but was quickly overridden. 

"Yeah, there's that little club... Great idea, man. After dinner tonight? Murray?" 

"Um -- well, why not?" 

\------ 

The three men looked up in surprise as a waiter set a tall, exotic drink in the center of their table. Cody stopped him before he could walk away. 

"Excuse me. We didn't order this." 

"Guy at the bar sent it over," he told them. Nick and Cody looked around, but no one acknowledged them. Nick reached for it, pausing when Cody grasped his wrist. 

"Wait a minute, Nick. How do you know it's for you?" 

"How do you know it isn't?" 

"The gentleman at the bar said it was for the _cute one_ ," the waiter remarked. Raising his eyebrows at them, he turned and walked away. 

As Murray looked on with interest, Nick and Cody's hands met again on the drink. Cody opened his mouth to speak when a familiar song started up. 

"Oh, I love this song," he blurted. 

"Me too," Nick responded with a slow grin. "Wanna dance?" 

"Yeah, I do. C'mon, Murray. Dance with us." 

"No thanks, guys," he answed shyly. "I don't dance all that well to the more -- well, modern music." 

"Aw, Murray. Come on," Nick urged. 

"It'll be fun," Cody told him. 

"No, no. You guys go ahead. I'll just watch, go on." 

Nick and Cody traded a look, but walked out together onto the floor and began to dance, blending into the crowd. 

At the table, Murray noticed that the drink was beginning to melt. What the hell, he smiled to himself, taking a sip. _Ooh, that's good._

"Hi beautiful." Murray looked up, past a muscular chest and arms, a handsome face, and into a pair of smoldering hazel eyes. Startled, he looked back over his shoulder, wondering who this beautiful man was talking to. "You," the voice chuckled. A gentle hand touched his face, drawing Murray's attention back. "I see you got my drink. Good. Do you like it?" 

"You, ah -- my -- the drink! Yes, it's -- ah, wonderful. Delicious." 

"I'm Rob." 

"I'm -- um -- Murray." 

"Murray," Rob mused. "What a beautiful name. Would you dance with me, Murray?" 

"Oh! No, thanks. My friends -- ah, lovers, really. They -- I don't really dance. I -- thank you, but --" 

"You don't dance? I'll bet you'd dance beautifully, Murray. Come on. I'll show you how." 

Show me how? How to --? Murray's legs felt terribly weak, but when Rob stood and took his hand, he found himself walking out with him onto the dance floor. And then, somehow he was being held in a strong pair of arms, swaying back and forth with the music. 

\--- 

"Mmm, good song," Cody mumbled into Nick's ear. "This was a great idea, if I do say so myself." 

"Hah, nothing wrong with your ego, man. But yeah, you're right." Nick glanced around the club, pausing as he noticed their empty table. "Hey, where's Murray?" 

"I don't know. Isn't he -- Oh my God. Over there, look at that." 

"Who is that dancing with him?"

 

"I don't know, Nick." Cody stared. "Have you ever seen Murray dance like that? For that matter, have you ever seen anybody dance with him like that?" 

"Not before, no. But Murray's never looked like that before, either." 

"He does look hot, doesn't he?" 

"Yeah. And he's having a good time, if that smile of his is any -- Hey." Nick looked aggravated, suddenly. 

"What?" 

"He's holding Murray pretty damn close, isn't he?" 

"It's a slow dance, Nick," Cody chuckled. "You're holding me close, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, but -- God, look at that," Nick said, stopping in the middle of the dance floor as he stared at them. "His hand is on Murray's ass. My -- _our_ Murray." 

Cody laughed at Nick's outraged expression, almost expecting to see smoke come from the dark haired man's ears. "Nick. Are you jealous?" 

Nick paused. Murray was not asking this guy to move his hand. "Yeah, I am. Aren't you?" He turned them so that Cody was facing the surprising pair. 

Cody looked a little closer as the man held Murray even more tightly and began to rub at Murray's back with one hand and that tight ass with the other. Murray closed his eyes. "Yes. I am," Cody said quietly. "Want to cut in?" 

"Damn right. It's time to go home." 

\-- 

Murray opened his eyes again when a familiar hand rested on his shoulder, and turned. "Oh, guys," he said, his eyes wide and uncertain. "This is -- ah, he --" 

Nick patted his shoulder reassuringly and then looked at the other man with an icily polite smile. "Excuse me. May we cut in? He's with us." 

"So he said," Rob shrugged. As he released Murray from his arms, he reached up and stroked the man's face again tenderly. "You shouldn't leave a cute one like this sitting alone where just anyone can find him." 

Murray stepped back away from him, looking at him distrustfully. Cody put a possessive arm around his waist, squeezing him close, and Murray gave him a grateful smile. "Ready to go, Mur?" 

"Yes, I -- yes." 

As the three men turned to leave the club, Rob called after them in a seductive voice. "Nice dancing with you, Murray. See you again soon, I hope." 

Nick turned back to glare, but Cody's calming hand on his back and a few deep breaths calmed him. "Next time, you dance with us, Murray," he said quietly. 

Murray looked apprehensive, but followed them towards the door. "Next time? Um -- guys --?" 

\------- 

"Murray, come on," Cody said from the hallway. "I thought we were gonna go over to Straightaway's for lunch." 

"Hurry up," Nick urged. "What's taking you so long?" 

The slender young man stood in front of the closet, dressed in a tee shirt and boxer shorts, looking confused. "I'm sorry, guys," he said. "I just can't figure out what to wear, you know? I've never had so many clothes to choose from!" 

"Geez. Okay, Boz. Let's see --" 

Murray chuckled as they took over picking out his clothes. "I guess I'm just not used to the 'new and improved' me yet, huh?" 

Nick and Cody traded a troubled look. 

"What's that supposed to mean, Murray?" Nick asked quietly. 

Murray turned, startled by Nick's tone. "New and improved?" he asked. "I just meant...you know, all the stuff you helped me with yesterday. The contact lenses, and the haircut and everything -" 

"New and improved," Cody said, shaking his head. "Aw, Murray, is that what we were doing? You're fine just as you are... were... whatever... " 

"Guys, really..."

"You didn't need to be improved," Nick said. 

"Guys," Murray said, more insistently, this time. 

"Nick, I can't believe we did that! We took over, didn't we?" 

"Yeah, we did. I never meant --" 

"Me, either. How stupid is that?" 

"Guys! Stop. Okay, that's better. What's going on, here?" 

"Murray, we took over," Cody told him, looking embarrassed. "We shouldn't have done that to you. You're beautiful, no matter what you wear." 

"Well...wait. I didn't meant to make you feel bad! This was great, what you did for me. I'm just not used to it, yet, I guess. But I thought you guys liked how I look now. Wasn't that the whole point?" 

"No," Nick answered. "The whole point was that you needed new glasses. Somehow you ended up with contacts, and new clothes, and a new haircut. I was wondering why you hadn't said much about it, Murray. Geez. It's 'cause we did all the talking, right?" 

"I'm kind of confused, guys," Murray admitted. "I'm a grown man, right? If I'd wanted to stop, I would've said something." 

"Yes! Exactly," Cody said, "and that's part of what we did wrong. We didn't let you --" 

"Now wait just a minute here, Cody Allen. I wasn't done yet. I'm a grown man. Maybe I felt a little uncomfortable about some of the changes, but I just wanted to please you." 

"Please us?" Nick asked. 

"Well, yes. You both looked so happy to see me all fixed up, you know? And you seemed so proud to have me sitting with you at the restaurant. And out dancing last night? Having people look at me. Having Rob dance with me. I didn't mean to make you guys feel jealous last night. I never realized that you would, but well, it was sort of fun. I never had anybody feel that way about me, before." Murray blushed a bright pink. "It was just kind of nice...having you think of me as -- well, attractive, I guess." 

Nick sank down and sat on the foot of the bed. "Come here, Murray." 

Giving Cody an uncertain look, Murray sat down next to Nick, smiling when the larger man put an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close. Cody sat down on his other side. 

"Murray, we've both told you before that we think you're beautiful, haven't we? I mean, have you not been listening? You think I just said that for the hell of it?" 

"Yeah," Cody sighed. "We told him he was beautiful just as he was, and then dragged him around, changing everything." 

"You guys are the ones who are beautiful. Really. I can't compare to either of you, at all." 

"Who's comparing?" Cody asked. "Murray, I'm sorry. I really am. We just got caught up in the moment, and we kept going. You should've told us to stop." 

"I was having fun! I don't know what to tell you, guys. You guys are so good-looking, it was sort of neat to see what it's like." Cody opened his mouth to speak, but Murray held up a hand to silence him, and kept going. "You both tell me all the time, and in all kinds of ways, that you think I look nice, too. But see, it's in different ways. You guys are -- California handsome. You walk along the beach with no shirts on, and everybody turns to stare." Slowly, Murray ran his palm over the front of Cody's shirt, then Nick's, stroking admiringly over their strong muscles. "Mmmm. Just look at those beautiful chests. I don't look like you guys, haven't you noticed that?" he laughed. 

"But you don't have to look like us to be beautiful, Murray," Cody insisted. 

"I've just never bothered with my clothes or my hair, or glasses. I guess that showed, huh? I figured I could never compare, so I've never worked at it, even before I met you." 

"Really, Murray --" 

"But now, thanks to you guys, I know how good I could look, if I really tried. I've always known that there were all kinds of attractive. Even as beautiful as both of you are, it's in different ways. Not as different as the two of you from me, but -- See, Nick, you're handsome in a dark, brooding way --" 

"Brooding?" Nick asked. Murray leaned in to kiss his lips, silencing him. 

"And, Cody, you're like the sunshine, all golden and warm, and the way that you're good at talking to people --" 

"Bullshit artist," Nick snorted. Murray chuckled at that briefly before kissing Cody on the lips, preventing a retaliatory comment from the blond. 

"You know, Murray, whether you believe it or not, you're beautiful where it matters the most," Nick told him. Murray's face flushed again as he glanced down at his lap and back up at Nick. Cody laughed at Nick's expression. "Your brain, Murray! Geez, get your mind out of the gutter, would you?" 

"Oh. My brain, Nick?" 

"Don't you always say that sex is mostly in the brain, Murray?" 

"Oh, yes, of course. Hormones, and that study of the amygdala -- that's this almond shaped part next to the hypothalamus. It's a very interesting subject, really." 

"Murray?" 

"What?" 

"This," Nick said, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. Finally releasing him, Nick grinned at him. 

"So, now what, Murray?" Cody asked. "The new clothes and everything --" 

"I'm not exactly sure, Cody. I like it all, but it's not exactly my...style. But maybe it could be. It's just going to take some getting used to is all, see?" 

"Well, Murray, you don't need to get used to it if you don't like it, okay?" 

"That's right," Nick told him. "You were just fine the way you were this morning, all right? You don't need to change for anybody. And that includes us. You're beautiful, and we love you." 

"I love you, too. Both of you. And I think you're both beautiful, too. And, I am, too. Even if I don't look like you guys do." 

"Would you really want to?" Murray opened his mouth to speak, but Cody shook his head quickly. "Don't answer that, yet. Think about it, Murray. If we weren't all different, it wouldn't be a very good agency, would it? If we didn't have your brains and computers to go along with my charm and -- Shut up, Nick." 

Murray laughed happily. "Well, Cody, maybe you're right. Some of this stuff isn't exactly me, you know? At that club last night? Maybe that wasn't exactly me, either. But if you both like it there --" 

"I think I can take it or leave it," Cody said. "But what do you mean about not being you at the club?" 

"Oh, well -- you know. I don't even dance." 

"Tell you what, Murray," Nick said, "you've got some good moves, yourself. But if you want to learn some more, we can teach you. Right here at home," he whispered, leaning in close. He grinned as Murray shivered. 

"Thank you, Nick," he blushed. "Maybe I'll keep some of the new stuff, after all. But some of it still isn't my style." 

"Sweaters," Nick snorted. 

Murray looked amused. "Well, actually, I might still keep the sweaters. They're so nice and warm. And a couple of the shirts and pants, I could use some new ones, anyway. That blue silk shirt...hm." 

"Ah, yes," Cody said, nodding at Nick. "That silk shirt is one of my favorites, too. But I guess you're kind of stuck with the haircut, at least until it grows out." 

"I think I like it, though. It's got possibilities." 

"What about the contact lenses, Murray?" Nick asked. "Gonna keep 'em?" 

"I think I will," Murray answered. "I could get used to them. But you know what I was thinking?" 

"What's that?" 

"I might still get some regular glasses, too. You know, in case I lose a contact, or my eyes are bothering me or something." 

"Um. That's a good idea, Murray. But about the frames --" 

"Nick!" Cody said, exasperated. "I thought we were gonna let Murray make his own decisions! Isn't that what we were just talking about?" 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Murray." 

"Well, actually, guys, about the frames...the optometrist was showing me some neat wire frames. I guess they're a lot less likely to break than those old ones I used to have. I was thinking...maybe I could wear the glasses for every day use, but the contacts could come in handy. You know, there's some times when glasses sort of get in the way." Murray smiled as his lover's grins widened happily. "I'll go back today and take a look at those frames again." 

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Murray," Cody chuckled. 

"And maybe after that, I'll go return some of the clothes. You know, I was thinking, some of the stuff I bought might fit in with some of the stuff I already have. Like my great old green plaid sportscoat. Really, Nick? Melt? Tsk." 

Seeing the incredulous expressions of his lovers, Murray laughed and stood up to make a run for it, but instead found himself flat on his back on the bed. Nick and Cody leaned over him with matching grins. 

"Guess you thought that the clothes made the man, huh, Murray?" Cody asked, his fingers creeping towards the waistband of Murray's boxers. "Not true. What makes the man is the lack of clothes --"


End file.
